


It's Vanlentine's Day...！

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo
Summary: 苏洛想过情人节
Relationships: Tony Mendez/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 5





	It's Vanlentine's Day...！

“Tony。”

“Tony？”

“Antony——”

天啊。Mendez觉得头都要炸掉了。

“你动了。”

将他环抱入怀的男人很敏锐。

那么他理应知道自己加班至深夜如今才匆匆回家的事实。

“今天是情人节...！”

尽管Napoleon一直是在用气音在Mendez耳边悄声细语。他还是想办法让对方感受到自己的兴奋语气。

“显然，CIA可他妈不管今天是不是什么该死的情人节。”

所以我也不在乎。

“别再说CIA了，Antony。”Solo回答，放弃继续用刻意的气音骚扰自己爱人。或许是维持在Mendez耳边的姿势多少令人不适。他听见Napoleon靠回床褥，接着用往日低沉性感的嗓音，带着些无奈说，“多说一下‘我们’。”

“...”

“‘我们’应该睡觉。”

背对着Napoleon的缘由，Mendez并未知晓男人可能摆出的不爽表情。无论如何，自己冷淡的回绝奏效了，Solo再也没有出声，相当乖巧的收敛了动作。

又或者没有。

或许在黑暗静谧的环境中出手是贼盗的偏爱——他无比自然地将手伸进Mendez轻薄的睡衣布料下，带着微凉的温度顺着对方腰线一路上滑。Tony决心忍耐，这是自己拒绝对方求欢后的一点让步，再怎么说，他总不能因为男友的一些亲密接触而对此多加责难。而他的男友，Solo先生对中年男人这些柔软处了如指掌，并且一如既往的擅长得寸进尺。

捏上乳尖的那一下弄疼了他。怀中男人的身体在一下震颤中压低自己的闷哼。“你在干嘛？”Mendez并不真挚地问道，语气里满是对其无可奈何的倦意。男人动了动，似乎又意识到自己这被环住的体位并不适合动作。这一系列无用的反抗全落尽Napoleon眼里，令他更不急于回答了。

雅贼灵巧的手除了擅长对付那些精巧的锁匙，在撩拨情人一方面也颇有学问。如今那双手早被Mendez的体温给染得温热，自然而然得愈加放肆起来。Mendez的身材谈不上丰满，胸前却积着些缺乏有效锻炼的脂肪，Napoleon喜欢这个，捏在手中的触感介于乳房的柔软与肌肉的结实弹性之间，倒是不乏为一种特殊体验。更重要的是，他熟悉这个，只要指腹缓慢的划过稍细嫩的乳晕一块，叫男人的身体主动诚实地作出反应，再戏弄那颗敏感的乳珠…

Mendez要叫出声了。

先前的恼怒早被Napoleon戏弄成了羞赧。他自觉理应更加强硬些，胸脯的软肉被伺候出的快感又一次次叫他闭上嘴。那混帐装出一副乖乖的安静模样，揉搓自己胸肉的动作可是一刻未停，Napoleon用两指夹住他的乳头，刻意轻柔地捻动起来。“睡觉。”他的声音分明带着与谎言毫无关系的清醒，“按照你说的。”

即使触碰足够轻缓，依旧给敏感的乳晕一块带来些疼痛。当下Mendez倒是不介意这些无伤大雅的痛楚，Solo玩弄着自己胸乳带来的快感才是最难熬的。向上游弋的手截断了Mendez预备的反驳，他感到唐突的紧张与期待，尤其当那雅贼的手慢条斯理的顺着胸脯划上锁骨，敏感处被触碰过后的不安在手指轻轻攀上脖颈时达到顶峰。

Mendez起身的同时听见Napoleon半截低沉的轻笑。

“行了，Solo，我去睡沙发。”再无法忍受这一切骚扰的特工咬牙宣布自己的决定，尽管脸上还发烫——他庆幸一片黑暗中对方看不清自己两颊的红晕。

他凭着记忆找到客厅的长条沙发，劳累一夜的身体立时瘫倒在稍硬的质地上。Mendez翻过身，依旧觉得自己被这一切惹得心头火起，一份多事的工作加上一个愚蠢的节日，天知道自己只是想要安稳的睡一觉而已。

哦，对，还有那个过分体贴的男友。

羊绒毛毯恰到好处地盖在Mendez身上，随即是一阵布料悉索，他甚至不愿意回头多看一眼，心中却了然Napoleon此刻站在沙发背后注视着自己的可怜模样。只可惜对方收手的行为来得太晚，而他等待自己原谅的姿态并未令Mendez感到多少想象中应有的满足。

他们就在黑暗中如此僵持着。正是深夜，一切都安静得过分，要命的是这本该睡着的二人却越来越清醒。Napoleon的视线稳稳地锁定在Tony Mendez身上，在这昏暗的环境中试图看清爱人的轮廓，他知道Mendez因为自己的目光而浑身紧绷，为此不由得真切地感到可爱。他自然明白自己的所作所为属实自讨没趣，更知道Napoleon Solo这个风流大盗怎么样也不会真心期待名为圣瓦伦廷的谎言的。但除此之外，他喜欢庆祝爱情这个点子。

“啊…你赢了，Napoleon。”Mendez坐起身，Napoleon听见羊绒毛毯滑下他身子的闷沉声响。紧接着他的衣领被拽过去，男人独特的清冷味道闯进他的意识。有那么一瞬间Solo做好了Mendez迎面一拳的准备，只是未料到这糟糕的预想被袭上唇瓣的柔软给击打得粉碎。

Mendez的唇很软，连带贴上来的胡须也不似一般胡茬所带来的不适。他那一系列动作气势汹汹，真正吻过来的却只是点水般的一个轻吻。Napoleon下意识地预备开口挖苦，又后知后觉对方的突然凑近竟然已经让自己脸颊发烫。

“情人节快乐…”他的男友退后一些，拉开点冠冕堂皇的距离。

“开心了？”那人刻意压低了声线试图掩盖些什么，Napoleon也不大在乎了，他只觉得自己两边嘴角不自觉的上扬，又感觉自己趴上沙发的靠背蛮不收敛地去寻Mendez的轮廓。

“哼…我想我们是应该好好睡一觉。”他迎上那人柔软的唇，再没去掩饰自己的笑。

End


End file.
